jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cammy White
Cammy White also known by the codename Killer Bee is one of the fighters aiding Guile in the rescue of Akiko Arigami. History Cammy White was an orphan because of Shadowlaw, raised in a convent, she once thought about becoming a Nun, only the demons in her heart would not allow her the peace of a clerical calling. She chose instead to make her way on the streets, perfecting her martial arts style, first in the civilian world and later on by joining the British SAS. Cammy rose to the rank of Lieutenant but ultimately found gainful employment in her country's intelligence services, first as a field agent and later an assassin. Unfortunately she was captured by Shadoloo and manipulated by Vega into becoming an assassin for him. Appearance Cammy has blue eyes, unusually long blonde platted pigtails with a small forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. In Nabiki ½ she is wearing a striped bikini and a blue barrette. Personality Cammy is a strong, determined young woman who is friendly and respectful towards those whom she knows and cares about, but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than is necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when necessary. Overall, Cammy is not really fiery tempered, just dismissive and irritable. She's probably also rather harsh on herself when she isn't distracted by things she likes. She could be a girl that's torn between childhood and adulthood, struggling with the resultant stresses. She also has a strong dislike for Chun-Li who she sees as a rival. Cammy is also fond of cats. Story Cammy White did the intelligence work for the mission while Blanka handled the electronics. She was not happy when Chun-Li arrived on the ship as she was not informed of her involvement. The feeling was mutual for Chun-Li. Upon seeing this Guile threatened to leave them unless they agreed to behave themselves during the mission. While going over the latest satellite photos Guile and Blanka discovered a lead on elusive pirate sooner than expected so sent Cammy up to tell Bison to recheck the gears. When she got their she found him talking with Ranma and Ryoga who noticed a cloud heading for them. After being captured both Cammy and Chun-Li had the Lust Center Attack Technique applied to them by Lao and left to their on devices. When Guile and the others escaped and found them they were having sex.. Guile was able to get the two back to their senses and the two were barely able to look at each other as they gathered forces to deal with Lao. However it wasn’t long before the two started fighting again before they were stopped by Guile. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived. Blanka raked with his claws while Cammy spun and used her feet and fists to strike in a series of flutter motions that had a similar effect to the Amaguriken. Guile’s team charged en-mass at Lao, who slammed them with a near-solid curtain of liquid, picking even the stout Honda up off his huge feet and rolling him like a bowling ball to land in a far corner. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. After Lao dealt with Honda and Bison Chun-Li and Cammy coordinated an attack, hitting her high and low as the Amazon rocked back for half a step, then belatedly fought them off with a sudden burst of ferocity that seemed to explode outward without warning. After Chun-Li and Cammy were revived by Honda Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. On the way she was force to deal with a number of Undine guards. After explaining how she was doing this without activating her curse Akane was surprised that she was dispatching them temporarily. When Chun-Li asked practically if they could be killed this caused Keiko to get into an argument the others as the Undine’s were her friends. Luckily it was broken up by Kodachi before anything could happen. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. Cammy and Chun-Li wondering why Keiko would defend Lao after everything she’s done sighting the ther ordeal Keiko countered that she’s been through much worse. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidentally destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Cammy and Chun-Li reluctantly decided to work together to break their way out. Cammy and Chun-Li were apart of Guiles team when they stormed Phat’s Island Stronghold. The three of them made very short work of the Chinese Tong soldiers. Cammy corkscrewed her body as Chun-Li made lightning kicks and punches while Guile unleashed his own unique Ki assault, between themselves accounting for a half a dozen fighters. After Akiko killed while everyone was trying to figure out what was going on Cammy and Chun-Li got into another argument this time over Cammy’s past as an assassin and the fact that Chun-Li keeps bringing it up before being told to be quite by Guile. Akiko instantly figured out that the two were in love with guile after this. After Keiko asked Lao to deprogram her mother Chun-Li was against it stating the list of Interpol charges against Lao as well as her personal vendetta against Lao for her actions against her and Cammy. However both she and Cammy quickly backed down when Lao offered them a rematch. Anticipating that Lao would arrive aearly Guile along with Cammy and Chun Li went to the dojo to intercept her. Akiko chastised Lao for needlessly antagonizing Cammy and Chun-Li while Guile prevented them from taking the bait. They were about to go inside the dojo to get out of the rain they were informed by Dr Tofu informing them that Shampoo had gone into labor. The group was surprised that they were able to make it to hospital first Cammy began to worry if it was because of the severity of the storm causing Akiko to askLao if it was mystical in nature. Realizing that it was Lao left to search for the others. Turning down Guiles offer to go with her as she could travel much faster in her cursed form. After she left Cammy surprised Chun Li by saying that she hoped that Lao hadn’t bit off more than she could chew before clarifying that it would prevent them from getting their revenge. This surprised Chun Li even more as she included her as well. As the two waited in the waiting room Cammy wondered what Ranma and Kasumi were talking about causing Chun-Li to tell her that it was most likely private and none of her business. Starting another argument between the two before Guile broke it up. This caused the two to focus their attention on Lao when she commented on the fact that the two were still arguing with each other. The two became furious when she revealed that during the time they were held captive she probed their memories and all about their history. Ignoring Guiles orders to stand down the two were about to attack Lao when they were asked by Miyuki and Natsumi to keep it down as they were they would attract the attention of the head nurse. After they introduced themselves Miyuki was surprised that it really was the Lao with them. Cammy and Chun-Li were angered when Lao denied the crimes she was accused of which did bring the attention of the Head Nurse causing the two to visibly wilt. By this time Saki was finally able to make it through the storm though she stormed off to talk to the Tendo’s upon finding Lao with them. Lao continued to antagonize Saki forcing Guile to step in to break up the two. When Lao took offense Akiko stepped in to assure her that Guile meant no disrespect. After Lao mentioned how Crying Freeman of the 108 Dragons Cammy worried about that they were talking about this in public Chun-Li who was aware that the cat was out of the bag informed Miyuki and Natsumi who Crying Freeman and the 108 Dragons were. The four was just registering the fact that the storm stopped when Akane rushed in informing everyone that Shampoo had given birth to Lylac. When Frank was able to prevent Lao from sneaking out Guile, Cammy, and Chun-Li were surprised when he called her Kitty causing them to realize that he had something on her. It was here that Frank revealed that he is her ex husband. Promising Keiko that he would look into finding a cure for her curse Guile sent Cammy and Chun-Li to Jusenkyo to see if they could find anything. However the two ended up getting into a cat-fight in the middle of their mission, give or take some they had with the locals and fell into the Spring of the Drowned Centaur. Akiko and Guile decided to get married soon afterwards so Keiko went to live with Kodachi while they went on their honeymoon. Akiko was able to convince Guile to take the two along as bodyguards. Guile, Akiko, Cammy and Chun-Li were next seen during the match BETWEEN Ranma and Nabiki. As Cammy was awed by the spectacle put on by Sakura given how strong the two were Chun-Li was sure it was going to be a good show. Especially after Akiko mentioned that the two had undergone special training specifically for this match. As the three were talking Guile scanned the crowds quickly noticing that everyone who knew either Ranma or Nabiki was here to see them in a match together. When they went into labor the three were vary afraid over the health of their babies as they were born premature. However their worries were unfounded as they were all healthy. The fact that not only did they have such fast pregnacies but became pregnant at relatively the same time made them attribute it to Lao. Not wanting too put his family in danger Guile took a leave of absence. Since it had been six months since the battle four came to Nerima to see Keiko as it had been a while since Guile had seen her. Cammy and Chun-Li were fighting over who would change diapers. Chun was just about to get Cammy to submit when Ryoga and Mousse wondered into their camp. The two were surprised to see Mousse, but he and Ryoga explained that he’s given up on his pursuit of Perfume and Ukyo even going so far as to marry Kurumi. By this point Guile and Akiko had come out to see what was going on. It was here that Ryoga and Mousse discovered that Guile had married the three surprising them given the violent nature of the rivalry that used to preside between Inspector Zhan and Lieutenant White and marveled that they could even consent to be a part of such an unorthodox union...personal life experiences notwithstanding. When Akiko asked the two about Kodachi and Keiko they informed her that Kodachi had gone into labor and Nabiki had been kidnapped which was why they were there. It was revealed to Ryoga and Mousse that they had recently given birth. They quickly broke camp and joined Ryoga and Mousse in searching for Nabiki. The question where to go was answered by a roaring explosion from a nearby hill. Ryoga quickly recognized it a a Mako-Takabishi so as the girls stated with their babies the three men rushed off towards the battle After Taro was defeated Cammy and Chun-li grabbed him and everyone made there way to the cave holding Nabiki. Upon getting there before anyone could say anything Kaneda roared to life and stormed his way out of the cavern. Ranma sensed what his wife's male incarnation was about to do and tried to stop him. Kaneda’s fist erupted with a powerful Ki-bolt that was aimed straight at Taro, but which would nonetheless catch everything else up in its path. Guile sensed the wave of energy, saw that Cammy and Chun-Li were too close to the blast, and that they each carried one of his offspring on their backs, and so he moved without hesitation, placing himself in the path of danger while raising both arms and calling up his own Ki to form a defensive shield. The wave hit him like a wrecking ball, but with both legs braced he was able to absorb and then repel it, sending it rebounding back the same way that it had come, which unfortunately left both Kaneda and Ranma in its path...and beyond them a still slumbering Nabiki, with baby at her own breast. Luckily Kasumi was there to intercept it. As Kanada apologized Happosai bounded forward, placing himself squarely before Taro. Disgusted by Taro’s actions he agreed to give him a new name. From now on Taro would be referred to as Shithead Taro. Taro fell to his knees, and the two women holding him decided not to bother trying to support him. Angel called Kanada out for acting so rashly retrieving her helmet, mounting her motorcycle and, taking off in a blur of dust and leaves down the side of the trail at a reckless speed that left some of them as breathless as of her beauty. Chun-Li and Cammy could not help but follow the blonde with their eyes, having only briefly been exposed to her magnetic charisma. Kanada apologized to Guile who noticed that he was becoming transparent. The spell Kasumi used to craft him was ending causing him to be leached back into Nabiki. Guile held little Tokomo while Cammy, Chun-Li and Akiko stood to one side awaiting their turn examining Kodachi and her baby, as they marveled at the nursery and day care center she had set up. As the group began marveling at the fact that so many of them gave birth at the same time Keiko was contacted by Lao informing her that she had nothing to do with it, but suspected some other agency was at work causing a uniform design to occur. Guile noticing the vacant look in his daughters eye asked if she was okay causing her to reveal who she was talking to. This led to another argument about there being more to Lao with Akiko and Kodachi playing mediators. The argument ended with Keiko challenging Cammy and Chun-li to a match. Akiko sat in a lawn chair set beside Kodachi while Guile stood nearby with arms folded as they watched Chun Li and Cammy fight Keiko. Guile was surprised when Keiko was able to gain the upper hand. Being the seasoned veterans that they were, however, Cammy and Chun-Li were hardly phased at taking one shot in a fight and were quick to rally back, now alerted to the surprising level of speed and strength contained within the slender redhead. Having determined that the younger girl could handle herself in the big leagues, the two older fighters decided to up the ante by using more advanced attacks that they would not employ against a less formidable fighter. However Guile told them to stand down after a couple of taunts from Keiko and prodding from Cammy and Chun Guile reluctantly agreed. While Keiko put up huge fight Guile was ultimately the victor. Akiko and Kodachi discussed how the four seemed to be getting along as Sasuke rolled up Akane via wheel-chair with Kimba. Street Fighter V Association gathered a diverse group of very interesting looking people, all women seemingly in their mid-twenties, and representing a very internationalist array of strikingly attractive beauties...with the one notable point that a disproportionate demographic of their number had light colored hair of a shade resembling that of Cammy. They had extensive files on all of them, though many of them had no official times to any agency, it made them all the more ideal for this assignment. When Cammy introduced the Street Fighter V Association Tina was the first to complain stating that they didn’t sign up to be part of a mercenary army. Helena was suspicious as well. While Guile tried to assure them that they were merely asking for cooperation in a highly important assignment concerning the welfare of the entire world. She pointed out that lots of people claim to have the good intentions of saving the world, but in order to do that they are just as often prepared to make sacrifices that some in the trenches may suffer for the benefit of a few at the top end of the food chain. Kasumi was the first to ask what exactly they wanted shocking Guile by how much she looked the oldest Tendo Sister. Cammy responded smoothly, giving no indication that she was making a similar connection between the two explained the Umakusa Suekazen Society whose international ties that has attracted the interest of Interpol, not to mention various intelligence agencies the world over. Which was why they were covertly urged to respond to the invitation under the strictest security imaginable. When Nina found out that it didn’t involve the Mishima Zaibatsu she started to leave only to stop dead still in the middle of her tracks as if stung by a needle when Cammy told her that it indirectly concerned her father, ex-husband and children. Nina hissed dangerously, breaking loose from the ranks of the other women to stalk to within two paces of the more slightly built Cammy, jabbing a finger at the chest of the blonde haired lieutenant, she asked what she knew about her family. Cammy told her that Street Fighter V were prepared to help reunite Nina with her son and daughter. Then told her to remove her hand or she would. Nina was about to attack her only to be stopped by Christie. Christie felt that they should at least hear them out especially since they had came all that way at an expense paid rate that cost them nothing. Kagemusha who had been making certain that there were no unwanted observers who might intrude on these affairs chimed in assuring Nina they weren’t her enemies asking her to exercise more restraint and patience until she learned more of what it is that drew her there. He asked the same thing of the other girls. When he informed Guile about the agencies surveiling them that he persuaded to take the night off he knew there would be an accounting for it and complained about the paperwork. Guile explained that the tournament held the next day was being hosted by the Amakuze Foundation. This lead to several gasps, glares and surprised expressions on the faces of the women among their group, while the blonde named Nina Williams just balled her fists and glared as though the very mention of the name set her teeth on edge. While he couldn’t go into details he told them of the Amakuze’s plan to commit mass genocide. Hearing Otono’s name was all the convincing Nina needed. Guile cautioned restraint as Otono was strongly guarded, and his headquarters is a literal fortress. The others doubted that he could withstand there combined might. Kagemasu explained the Hiten Mitsarugi style to them though this just made them more exited for the challenge. He was about to take the group to a more private setting so that they could go into more detail about what was going on when they were interrupted by the arrival of Snake. Kagemusha recognized her as Hsing-Ko and his voice conveying hushed awe explained to Guile that she was the bearer of the Snake emblem. The others were skeptical given how young she looked but Sonya told them not to be fooled by appearances since if she was Immortal her age could be a lot greater than you imagine. Despite Kagemusha’s deference the group quickly grew tired of Snakes arrogance. Guile was forced to urge Nina to stand down before asking Snake why she was there. She explained that she sensed that Ryu was on the verge of becoming a true ascendant of the martial arts As she began to explain to the embarrassed Ryu what was required of him to become an Immortal she was interrupted by Tina who was insulted that she wasn’t considered. When Snake offered her a chance to see if she matched up to her standards Guile was going to put a stop to it only to be stopped by Cammy who confirmed with Snake that she was challenging the team to a test of their competency. Kagemusha desperately urged them not to accept her challenge but was ignored. Ryu Zangeif and even Christie and Sonja cautioned as well but were also ignored. Ayane was going to attack first only to be stopped by Kasumi who felt that it was a better idea to observe and learn before making a commitment. Cammy moved to attack and though Snake hardly seemed to move at all from her spot, somehow the pig-tailed blonde found herself staggering forward and stumbling off the side of the pier to land with a splash seconds later as she fell into the darkened water. Nina exploded into action, her rage making her move like a bur with inhuman speed as she angled in sharply at Snake with power and energy efficiently contained in each movement. To others she was a blur of motion as she fired off a number of rapid punches and kicks at Snake, who danced out of the way with an ease that made it seem as though her bare feet were gliding over the pier, and she did not seem even slightly troubled at the way the blonde pursued her with an intensity that was nothing less than feral in nature. But after circling around the pier for several intensive moments Snake suddenly moved again and stepped to the side as Nina joined Cammy in the water, having seemed to trip inexplicably in the middle of a deadly thrust, the whole exchange having lasted no longer than a brief thirty seconds yet seeming to have contained more strikes and kicks than was typical in a twelve round match. When Snake asked who was next there was a noticeable hesitation, but then Christie sighed and stepped forward to avenge Nina. Snake seemingly relaxed yet cautiously took stock of this foreign born woman as her movements were more graceful than the others, and she almost seemed to dance when she moved, shifting from side to side with her center of balance in constant motion, right up to the minute she struck, which was surprisingly fast, agile and fluid. Not that Snake had any difficulty avoiding her attack, and to the complete surprise of Christie as well as others she wound up behind the brown haired buxom girl. Christie whirled around and tried to lash out with a kick that seemed inhumanly flexible, yet still Snake paced her and stayed within her guard as though the both of them were dancing, and then she surprised Christie by copping a feel and complementing her on her breast size. Christie tried to wrestle her way free, only to lose her shirt in the process as Snake easily moved beyond the reach of her kicks, then held the garment up as Christiie hastily covered her breasts with both hands with a yelp of dismay, her brown cheeks reddening brightly as she glared at Snake with total resentment. Helena decided to put a stop to this saying that Snake was going too far. Snake unashamedly answered that she was sure all of them have been tempted to find out about the anatomy of their nearest companions. There were a couple of guilty looks among the remaining martial arts women, but Guile just groaned and covered his face with one hand, grateful that Cammy was not presently in a position to have caught the exchange as she surely would have gone quite ballistic. However she did at least apologize to Christie for her embarrassment. By this point Nina had pulled herself back up onto the dock looking as mad as a cat that had been unceremoniously dunked into the drink. Snake continued to insult her this caused Tina to finally decide to join the fight. Kasumi tried to stop her but was ignored. Snake did not immediately react as the blonde haired Texan came at her with arms raised and legs in motion as she attempted a knee strike that missed her target completely, though the blonde rapidly recovered and whirled about with a backward kick that should have nailed the other woman cold...only that Snake was not where anticipated and had instead ducked low and under the assault, flowing around to appear on the opposite side of the frustrated blonde as she tried again and again to nail her. when Tina told her to fight her seriously. Snake went from defensive to offensive with one hand moving like a blur, and Tina went tumbling over the side of the pier into the water with a very loud splash as her opponent righted herself and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. Cammy made her reappearance by pulling herself back onto the pier by sheer tenacity and the use of a conveniently placed pylon. Ryu, Zangeif, Kagemusha and Guile wisely decided not to inform her about Snake groping Christie. Snake turned to the remaining women and called them out for holding back. Sonya and Kasumi pointed out that it was useless challenging her as the difference in skill levels is evidently more than they imagined. Snake found this unacceptable stating that while there was wisdom in avoiding unnecessary violence when you challenge an Immortal you are already committed to battle. Kagemusha finaly asked her what she wanted and she answered that she meant to discover if they were indeed the best that the world of the present had to offer. Snake surged forward, coming at the startled martial artists like a flowing tidal wave, her long black hair rolling out like a cape as she moved in between them with her whole entire body becoming like a whipcord, flitting between them like a shadow, hands and feet lashing out in the space of several very intense instants. The other women naturally moved to defend themselves, Helena, Kasumi, Ayane and Sonja Blade doing their level best to give a good accounting, but each of them suffering the same humiliating defeat as Snake countered their attacks and turned it against them in the space of several blindingly swift heartbeats. Of them all Sonja gave the best of herself, lashing out with Ki attacks and solid moves that could easily have broken wood and stone had they connected, but nothing she could do managed to connect with her elusive quarry, who seemed to flow around her attacks even as Snake easily avoided the sword thrusts of both Ayane and Kasumi, and the fluidly agile attacks that Helena attempted to muster in coordination with their fellow martial artists. Christie and a sopping wet Nina jumped in to add their own to the brawl, but what started out as a dance of many resulted in a solitary figure remaining standing on the dance floor, surrounded by groaning bodies that were no longer in any condition to continue fighting. Guile finally had enough and told Zangeif to restrain her. Despite Kagemusha once again telling him not to Zangeif followed orders and lumbered forward with greater agility than his size might have implied, coming to confront Snake in spite of an obvious reluctance on his part. To the considerable surprise of everyone present the willowy Snake executed an upward side kick that made her legs form an incredible hundred-sixty degree angle so that with one foot on the ground her other foot connected with Zangief's chin and picked the mountain of muscles right off of his feet and sent him sailing over the side to land with a very large splash in the water. Ryu dismayed at what happened to his friend decided to finally accept Snake’s challenge. Ryu took next to no time to rally his Ki to full level, his warrior stance held only for an instant as he had already seen that his opponent was a formidable fighter and felt no need for restraint on account of her being a woman. He fell into a crouch and remained motionless as he studied her with more than just his outer senses, probing deeply for her inner Ki, the lines of force that flowed through every body and defined their vital essence by the pattern of their energy fields, the means by which he had learned to control even the Haddo of another person's body. He attempted to analyze her fighting style and match it in profile to warriors he faced in the past, but Snake just remained where she was standing, smiling coyly as she regarded him in a relaxed posture that conveyed no threat, even as the flow of her vital essence remained an unfathomable mystery, so after a moment of hesitation Ryu looked at her and asked why he couldn’t. Snake told him that she wasn’t a regular enemy. All at once she uncoiled and suddenly her foot collided with Ryu's jaw, sending him staggering backward for several paces as his bare feet dug into the wood and sought to find friction that would prevent him from sharing the fate of those who had just taken swimming lessons the hard way. The others had, by now, managed to recover, all save Zangeif, who was coughing up water after being helped up onto the pier by Cammy and Kagemusha, so Snake decided to show them her true form. All eyes were wide with astonishment mouths hanging open in dismay as if only just beginning to comprehend what they been had tried to confront, and among them passed a shudder of awe tinged with a fear that made even the hardiest breast tighten in chests that were otherwise regarded as fearless. Kagemusha explained exactly what the Snake Immortal was. When Ryu warily asked how he was supposed to defend against something like that Snake reminded him that he has mastered both the dark ki of the Satsui no Hado and the light ki of the Power of Nothingness. There was no warning this time as Snake seemed to all but explode into the face of the astonished Ryu, but as fast as her kicks came flying at him the muscular man reacted in time to block her thrusts before they could connect, and his feet dug into the peer so that he managed to withstand her assault as her hands flashed like fire attempting to penetrate his guard, and failing. She flipped around and attempted to Razor-kick him with a backflip, but Ryu had seen this maneuver many times when sparring with Guile and was prepared with a counter. Snake complemented Ryu on his skill, but it was clear that she was holding back. Snake fired back at him and told him to show her his Hado. Ryu accepted her challenge the ball of energy shot from his hands and rocketed towards Snake, who stood her grounds and made no effort to avoid it. Instead she moved her own hands and arms as she met the attack and caught the energy ball against the palm of one hand, then turned it around her body as a professional Basketball player might a ball, working it over and around herself as it rapidly diminished and then vanished against her palms altogether. As everyone stared in awe Snake complemented Ryu again however she knew that he was still holding back. This time Ryu unleashed a blast so powerful that the roar it created drowned out even the sound of his battle cry and fired off a blast that kicked up a windstorm in its backlash. But Snake batted the ball away and caused it to discharge against the water, hitting with such force that thousands of gallons of ocean were instantly evaporated and the blast was so intense that it sounded as if a missile were detonating. There was stunned silence in the ensuing aftermath as the Martial Artists all stared with disbelief, then Snake calmly told him to try again. Cammy and Guile finally realized that Snake was Sandra Chi. By this point Catsclaw had arrived to put a stop to things. Catsclaw apologized for Snake’s actions she then threatened to tell Astarte that she had been messing around with a bunch of really hot martial arts Vixens if Snake didn’t make nice and apologize so that they could return back to the hotel. This caused Snake to actually look dismayed and say emphatically that she wasn’t flirting, only to see the knowing look in the green slit-eyed stare of her colleague, which prompted her to reluctantly amend that it was only a little. Christie was quick to call her out. Snake replied that if she found it so horrible then why did her nipples harden when Snake touched them. Christie looked flustered for a moment, but when Nina turned a questioning look her way she became defensive. Catsclaw just sighed at Snake’s bad influence, realizing that it wasn’t Astarte providing a bad example to her kids. Ryu asked if they were done Snake conceded telling Ryu that he was a worthy candidate to join the ranks of the Immortals, but the decision to do so must be his to make, but not made lightly. She then turned to the rest of them offering her services in training them for the tournament, contingent upon her obtaining permission to do so by the Street Fighter V Association. There was an instant look of wary apprehension in the gathered assembly of flustered and suspicious young women, and Guile himself was about to voice his direct opposition to the whole idea, but before he could speak Kagemusha stepped forward and fell to his knees with a bow of supplication. All eyes swiveled to the dark clad Ninja when he accepted her offer with looks of disbelief and dismay with Guile arching both eyebrows and Cammy standing with her jaw dropped wide open. Kagemusha to them to listen to what he had to say. This is a critical matter of inestimable importance, and if one of the Twelve offers her services to support them it would be a mark of total foolishness to refuse her most generous offer. There was a certain pause in the air while everyone absorbed and reflected upon that statement, and then Catsclaw called Snake out for offering such a thing. Who replied that the Association and the Furies may be able to help one another out by combining resources rather than working at odds against each other for the same end. They were dealing with Genocide. How better to penetrating Otono’s security than infiltrating the martial arts tournament that he is hosting as a cover for his plans of releasing Armageddon. Snake was too conspicuous by herself to pass unknown as one of the competitors, going along as their Coach would mean a lowered profile, and a positioning ideal for moving when the strike is most portentous. Tina demanded to know what was going on as this was the first time they were hearing about any of this. Guile just sighed since their profile had been shot to hell he explained the Umakusa Suekazen’s plan to unleash a viral weapon on Japan at the height of the tournament. Guile reluctantly excepted Snake’s offer. Extending his hand which Snake looked at as though it were a curiosity, until Catsclaw elbowed her in the arm and told her to stop being so stuck up. Snake smiled slyly, extending her own hand and clasping Guile by the hand, only to move abruptly and cause the larger man to flip over her shoulder, tumbling high over her head into the water while she hardly seemed to move from the spot, which prompted Catsclaw to cover her face with a clawed hand and moan very softly. As Guile was climbing out he received a call from Chun-Li telling him that there's been an attack upon the Kuno estate. It was mostly contained and the children were okay but to get back as it was still a critical situation. The signal cut off with punctuated gunfire loudly in the background, and Guile found himself staring at the phone and crying out helplessly. Cammy at once becoming more mother than lieutenant upon hearing what happened. The group offered to help, but Guile needed to move swiftly and a large entourage would only slow matters down. Luckily Kagemusha was able to solve this problem. Since his wife was filthy rich he had a helicopter patrolling the area creating an electronic dead zone to prevent their scene from being observed from the shoreline. Cammy already surged forward and reached the extended ladder first before Guile had time to catch up with her rapidly ascending backside. Zangeif wanted to go as well but he was to big. Ayane asked Kagemusha about it while he may feel obliged to earn money for his clan by hiring out his services in the traditional manner, but that hardly obliges him to disdain using his own personal money where it can do the most good. Abilities Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Her style utilizes many kicks, but she also has several grabs, her trademark being her frankensteiner. Cammy's overall style revolves around doing sudden and rapid sweeping attacks. It allows her to attack from almost any given range, and with great agility as a benefit. Overall, Cammy is a very versatile fighter with a great offensive style, with useful attacks to prevent her from being cornered. Category:Continuum-59343921